


Filipino Word Drabbles

by TheLodgersEnthusiast (Morgan_Molliniere)



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater, Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon - Freeform, Flash Fic, Lucy/Patrin/Elsie, Miss Flowers/Miss Lavender, Multi, references to Weird Feelings and Escapism, slight reference to The Invisible Man (1933)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Molliniere/pseuds/TheLodgersEnthusiast
Summary: 200-word fanfics centered around The Glass Scientists, based on a list of Filipino words.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> As indicated in the summary, this compilation of short fics was based on a list of Filipino words. Specifically, one found on Buzzfeed. It can be found on "36 Of The Most Beautiful Words In The Philippine Language". I just thought adding some of my heritage into this fandom could be pretty good. Though maybe getting it from Buzzfeed is a bit much, hehe.
> 
> Enjoy the compilation!

_**Kilig (n.) - Butterflies in one's stomach** _

(Soul Eater + TGS AU)

“Hey, Jekyll, are you looking at that meister over there again?”

Henry Jekyll started, and then looked at Concord Seire, who was frowning at him. Henry then looked back down at his book, and sighed. “Sorry.”

“You don't need to apologize for that, the professor isn't even here yet,” Concord told him. Then he crossed his arms. “But your attention seems to be caught by Lanyon most of the time."

“Does it really seem like that?”

“Yes,” Concord said bluntly. “But if you feel that way, why don't you just talk to him and become partners with him?”

“Well...” Henry swallowed a bit. “It's just that every time I try to talk to him, I get very nervous, and...it feels as if there's a pit in my stomach.” He sighed. “I don't know how to get past that.”

“Well, it could be a pit, or it could be butterflies,” Concord told him, shrugging. “It could be a good thing, or a bad thing. You probably just have to see what he thinks of being your partner.”

Henry glanced at him, and then looked back at Robert Lanyon, who was sitting across the room.

“Butterflies...?”


	2. Timpi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next, we have Hyde, trying to sneak a bite from Doddle's stash.

_**Timpi (v.) - To control oneself** _

(...or lack of it)

“...Oh, no.”

Rachel caught Hyde staring inside the window on the door of one of the labs. And she knew which lab this one was...

“Master Hyde,” she said, walking up to him, “please tell me you're not thinking of sneaking in there and taking some of Mr. Doddle's sweets, are you?”

“Come on, just one bite,” he said in reply, though his eyes were still on the sweet rewards inside. “He's got candy floss and meringues in there!”

“Right, and they're very experimental,” Rachel told him. “You don't even know what they could do to you.”

“Don't worry, he's in there too,” Hyde said, opening the door. “I'll sneak in a quick bite.”

“What – no!” Rachel exclaimed, going in after him. “At least ask him first what they're made of!”

Rachel caught up to Hyde, just as they were caught in Doddle's line of vision. He looked up at them, and smiled. “What can I do ye for, Mr. Hyde and Miss Pidgley?” he asked.

“You know, of course.” Hyde grinned. “You've got candy in here, and I want it.”

Rachel sighed heavily, saying, “Please let it just be normal food.”


	3. Tinatangi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender and Flowers muse on what the former said the other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one references Chapter 8 of TGS.

_**Tinatangi – (n.) Special someone** _

“Lily?”

Lavender looked at Flowers, who was sitting across from her in the common room. She tilted her head at her. “Yes?”

“I remember you mentioning something last night, when we were having the pudding that Miss Pidgley made,” Flowers said. “Something about...knowing a boy when you were younger?"

Lavender stared at her for a moment, before nodding. “Yes, that's right,” she said. “What about it?”

“I was just wondering...is that another reason why you didn't want to pursue me?” Flowers asked. “Because you couldn't let go of him?”

“I don't know,” Lavender shrugged. “I mean, I shouldn't be so hung up on it. He's probably forgotten all about me by now.”

“Lily...”

Lavender looked up at Flowers. She put a hand on the table in front of them.

“It's alright to grieve for a lost relationship,” she said. “It doesn't mean you have to pursue me right away, either. I think you just need to relax a little and let yourself feel for a moment.”

Lavender stared at her again, before smiling.

“Thank you, Sophia,” she said. “I appreciate your kind words.”

“It's no problem, really,” Flowers said, smiling as well.


	4. Gunita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrin has a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time we had a fanfic, no matter how short, about Lucy's husband and wife.

_**Gunita – (n.) Memory, recollection** _

Patrin opened his eyes and caught his breath.

Despite the majority of the dream's continuity beginning to fade from his mind, the image of his mother and Rachel weeping over Eli's coffin remained. He sat up in bed, and wiped his face.

“Darling?”

Patrin looked down at Elsie – she looked a little groggy, but at the same time also worried. “Did you have a bad dream?” she asked.

Patrin nodded. “It's nothing, though,” he said. “Just memories from a long time ago.”

“I see.” However, Elsie didn't sound entirely convinced. “You know, you can talk to me about anything. Or Luce.”

“I know.” He tried to smile for her. “It's not a big deal, though. I think I can manage.”

“Alright. Come back to bed, then, Patrin.”

He nodded and then laid back down onto the bed. He sighed heavily, and then looked at Elsie. He wondered if there was something she would like to forget – she had a past, of course, but he didn't know too many of her regrets.

But he didn't allow himself to think about it too much. Instead, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.


	5. Kalinaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennebrygg catches Helsby watching the rain again.

_**Kalinaw – (n.) Serenity, tranquility** _

“You're watching the rain again.”

Helsby looked at Pennebrygg, who was carrying a box of automaton parts into his lab. He shrugged. “I know.” Then he went back to watching the window.

Pennebrygg carried the box further into Helsby's lab, before setting it down on a table. “You know, Helsby, I never took you for the type who would like to sit down and watch the rain quietly.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Helsby eyed him, a little irritated.

“No, of course not,” Pennebrygg said, looking away. He began to fix the automaton parts inside the box. “I just think it's a nice change of pace from your usual chaos, you know.”

Helsby chuckled. “It's just a thing I like to do. Ponder over the water falling from the heavens, and all that.” He then sighed. “It still quite surprises me to know that the clouds rain down water from the ocean, and it's brought to the land because the clouds travel so far. And it's so considerate, watering the trees and the dry ground...”

“Never took you for the romantic type either, Helsby.”

“Shut up,” Helsby said, though he was grinning a little again.


	6. Bughaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why's Frankenstein so blue?

_**Bughaw – (n.) Blue** _

Frankenstein was sitting on her bed, with her legs folded up near her chest. She moved to hold her knees and sighed. The door opened, and she looked up to see Grye peeking into the room.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

She sighed again, more of a huff, but nodded anyway. Grye let himself in and then closed the door behind him. He wrung his hands together, then walked closer to her before sitting down on the bed beside her.

“...Why so blue?” he asked.

Frankenstein glanced at him. “It's none of your business.”

Grye faltered a little, but looked down at his lap. “Alright,” he said, putting his hands down.

She stared at him for a moment, before he looked back at her. “...Blue looks good on you, you know,” he said.

“I do not know what you mean,” she said. “I'm not wearing blue.”

“I mean the sad look on your face.”

“Do you want me to be sad?”

“No, no!” He put his hands up. “I just...mean that you should let yourself feel more often. know it's none of my business, but...”

She sighed. Why did he want to know?


	7. Muni-muni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think, think, think...

_**Muni-muni – (v.) To think deeply, to ponder** _

It was a scientist's job to think deeply about things in the natural world.

Think, think, think. Make a hypothesis. Make observations. Think, think, think. Draw conclusions from said observations.

However, sometimes Jekyll would wonder if the Lodgers of the Society for Arcane Sciences were thinking only every other day.

There was certainly a lot of science and research going on in the Society, sure. But there was also a lot of stupidity going on. Hence the need for rules which were set up by Jekyll and Lanyon: that way, there would be less of the stupidity going on.

No rule could have prepared Jekyll for the possibility that Frankenstein would show up and take his Lodgers' attention away from him, though.

And so he was thinking. Think, think, think. He was making observations, trying to draw conclusions and convince the Lodgers to continue with the Exhibition, before it was too late.

However, now that Frankenstein hated him more and Hyde was currently in control, Jekyll felt like it was indeed too late.

So all he could do now with the Frankenstein in his mind was make observations, and draw conclusions about the monsters in his head, and about Hyde.


	8. Silakbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creature shouts at Frankenstein.

_**Silakbo – (n.) Emotional outburst** _

“It's not just about you, you know!”

Frankenstein looked surprised. She took a step back, still staring up at Creature, their booming voice still echoing throughout the room. They took a deep breath, and then continued.

“You should know that I've been trying to keep you safe, trying to keep you alive all these years because I was worried about you!” they exclaimed. “And you just want to throw your life away because of your guilt over something that happened thirty years ago? Why do you act like you don't have regrets if you do? Just be honest with yourself and live with it!”

She flinched, and looked down. Creature knew that she was considering their words – she didn't always do that when someone else was talking. She never listened.

That didn't guarantee that she would listen now, either.

“As if you would know anything about regrets,” she told them.

“Don't act as if you're the only one who has blood on your hands,” Creature told her. “I know I killed people that had nothing to do with our feud.”

“So you do remember,” Frankenstein huffed.

Creature wanted to shake her then and there.


	9. Pagsamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde needs to concentrate on killing, much to Jekyll's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I post only every four chapters here. And the twelfth one wasn't very easy to come up with, before I just said, "fuck it, I'll write it."

_**Pagsamo – (n.) The act of pleading** _

“Please, Hyde, you don't know what you're doing!”

“I know full well what exactly I'm doing!” Hyde told Jekyll. “And I'm not going to let you stop me from doing what needs to be done.”

“It's dangerous! You don't know what will happen to you after this!”

“Be quiet!” Hyde said. “I need to concentrate on killing.”

“Hyde, no!”

But Hyde only ignored Jekyll's pleas, and stepped forward to murder the thing standing in his way. Jekyll could only watch from the inside their head as he raised his weapon for the kill...

...and completely missed the cockroach with his shoe by that much.

“Dammit!” Hyde exclaimed, a split second before the cockroach flew into his face.

“OH, SHIT!”

From inside their shared mind, Jekyll watched Hyde scramble to get away from the insect, and sighed. “I tried to warn you,” he said as Hyde got up onto the chair in the office while the cockroach flew towards the light bulb in the middle of the room.

“I don't need your condescending attitude,” Hyde huffed. Then he raised his shoe again, swatting at the flying insect in vain.

Jekyll only shrugged. “Right.”


	10. Indak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora asks Griffin to do something for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all remember my OC Flora from Weird Feelings, right?

_**Indak – (v.) To dance in time with the music** _

(set before Griffin goes off to college, Society of Weird Feelings reference)

Flora patted the music box on the table in front of him. Griffin raised an eyebrow.

“You know I'm not one to dance,” he told her.

“Come on,” she said. “I know you know how to dance, though.”

He huffed. “Just because I took those classes doesn't mean I can indulge you in dancing all the time.”

“But by your wording, it sounds like you'll indulge me at least once,” she said. She then extended a hand in the direction of his voice. “Won't you dance with me before we part ways?”

He stared at her hand, before smiling. “Alright, alright. I'll turn the crank, and then we can get started.”

Once he cranked up the music box as far as it could be cranked, he took Flora's hands in his own, and readied himself.

“I'll put my right foot forward, and then back,” he said. “You put your left foot backward, and then forward. We do the same with our other feet. I'll count.”

“Alright,” she said.

And he counted, but occasionally she put her foot backward too soon, or stepped on his feet. But it made him think, how she trusted him so.


	11. Humaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer and Muriel watch their...friends?

_**Humaling – (n.) Extreme fondness** _

(reference to Society of Weird Feelings)

“You must be really fond of Miss Cranley, huh.”

Muriel looked at Archer, finally peeling her eyes away from Flora and Griffin talking to each other at the table in The Almond Tree. She blinked about twice, before crossing her arms. “Of course I'm fond of her,” she said. “We're friends, and she pays me.”

Archer stifled a laugh. “Of course, of course,” he said. “How could I forget, you're supposed to be fond of her.”

Muriel smirked. “How about you?” she asked. “I've never seen you apart from Griffin.”

He chuckled softly. “It's not like we're always that way. We both like to be alone when working, and so we work at the same time, so we won't bother each other. Rather, I won't bother him. But it works for us.”

She nodded. “I knew you were fond of him...you two would never have come to an arrangement like that otherwise.”

“Gosh, really?” Archer scratched the back of his head. “But I think you understand Miss Cranley. That's why you're never apart from her when I see you two, either.”

She thought, for just a moment.

“...It's not like we're always that way, either,” Muriel sighed.


	12. Takipsilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lodgers talk with Hyde for a bit.

_**Takipsilim – (n.) twilight, dusk** _

“So, why do you like to always go out at night, Mr. Hyde?” Lavender asked.

Hyde scoffed, in a haughty sort of way. He had at first been averse to the idea of being stopped before his outing, but he did like to talk about some of his habits. And the sun hadn't completely set yet. He had time.

“Well, why wouldn't you?” he asked. “Night is the time when people and magical creatures alike are free..”

“Right...” Archer said. “I didn't take you for the kind of type that liked being compared to magical creatures of the night.”

“Why do you think I came to work here if I didn't like that sort of thing?” Hyde asked.

“You could be desperate for a job,” Helsby said.

“I'm not bound by money or anything like that,” Hyde said, waving a hand.

“Then why do you have a job in the first place?”

Hyde frowned. “You lot do like to ask questions, don't you?”

“I bet you understand the sentiment,” Lavender said, grinning. “There are things we can't help.”

Hyde thought about it, and then smiled widely. “Of course I understand it.”


End file.
